Lift
by goldenhallelujah
Summary: I wanted... to tell-" "Shhh," Demyx whispered, "It's okay, I love you too." Yaoi. Time Flies- the missing shower scene.


_This is the promised shower scene from Time Flies. The song is "Lift" by Poets of the Fall. They're danish, and I highly suggest listening to the song while you read. I love this so much. The story itself is 1000 words. Italics are lyrics._

_Xigbar: Damn, thank ya._

_You're welcome :]_

_Times when I just can't  
Bring myself to say it loud  
'Fraid that what I'll say comes out somehow awry_

Cloth on cloth, the sound of water pouring in the background. "Xig- Ah, Xigbar!" Demyx ground out, gritting his teeth. The sound of his voice lifted his eyes, and gold met blue in a clash of lust and... something else?

Demyx wasn't afraid, but this wasn't something he often saw in his significant other.

"D-demyx.." Xigbar started, his hands hesitating on the boy's hips, where his low-riding jeans had slipped further than they should have and exposed bones and a light trail of blonde hair that slunk down his stomach promiscuously.

"I wanna... I wanna tell ya but I don't... don't wanna-"

"Shhh." Demyx whispered, "I love you too, it's okay."

Xigbar's worried face relaxed, and Demyx lifted a hand to trace the long scar and the hole where an eye must've been once. He hummed a few bars of something, that sounded like a melody, and Xigbar pressed his face to Demyx's neck.

That is when it seems  
We move in circles day to day  
Twist the drama of the play to get us by

"Good." Xigbar muttered warmly, and Demyx's hands tangled in his long, unbound hair with an "oh!" when Xigbar's mouth did something more than just talk about feelings. Xigbar slipped lower down Demyx's neck, but was halted when Demyx tugged on his hair.

"S-stop, please." Xigbar looked up again, but this time his eyes were full of shock. Did he do something wrong? He immediately dropped his hands from Demyx's hips, but Demyx just laughed.

"Don't finished me." he panted, trying to get ahold on himself now. "I want you to..." Demyx blushed, and made a hand motion.

"Oh." Xigbar said shortly, his serious face turning relieved. "Okay."

And it feels like fear  
Like I'll disappear  
Gets so hard to steer  
Yet I go on  
Do we need debate  
When it seems too late  
Like I bleed but wait  
Like nothing's wrong

"It's gonna hurt." Xigbar started. It was the first time they had actually done it that way before, and he did want to do it, he just didn't want to hurt Demyx.

"I know. I asked Roxas and he said that it hurts like hell. But I, I want to." Demyx said shyly, wrapping his arms around Xigbar's neck.

Once he had worried that they would just go away and never come back. They'd disappear. Now, now they had hearts. And this was the most they had ever been, the strongest of a memory they could ever need.

Xigbar held a finger out, expectantly in front of Demyx. Demyx snorted with laughter. This was kind of unneccessary, since they were in a shower full of water, but if Xigbar really wanted...

He licked the finger, drawing it further into his mouth mischeviously doing to it what he would usually do to Xigbar. Xigbar's other hand tightened on Demyx's waist, and he groaned, shifting Demyx's legs apart and pulling his finger out of Demyx's mouth with a pop.

Like the other day  
I thought you won't be coming back  
I came to realize my lackluster dreams

The last mission he had been on, Demyx had waited 2 weeks for the other half of his heart to return. Almost thinking it would be funny to test them, Xemnas had sent Xigbar far away for a very long time. And 2 weeks without the one person you usually count on leaves you craving more than that. That was a little bit before the time Xigbar had proposed, and now they found themselves here, in the shower.

Demyx whined when the first finger penetrated him. "Ouch..." he blinked away tears. Xigbar hesitated.

"Look, if ya don't really want-"

"No, I want it. Just, it hurts, that's all." Demyx reassured Xigbar, kissing the freeshooter on the nose and relaxing a bit more. Soon, he was writing in just pleasure.

"M-more, please, Xigbar..." He groaned, arching up into Xigbar's embrace and tangling his fingers further into his husband's gray and black hair.

And among the schemes  
And all the tricks we try to play  
Only dreams will hold their sway and defy

_  
_Uneasily, Xigbar removed his finger, pressing his hardness up against Demyx.

"I'm sorry, Demy, baby..." he murmured, and he entered Demyx swiftly. The little blond let out a cry, and his nails clenched into Xigbar's scalp.

"Ahh!" he said, a few tears slipping down his face and mingling with the water from the shower. Xigbar, still attempting to restrain himself, kissed Demyx soothingly, desperately trying to relax the other.

After a while, Demyx untangled his hands from Xigbar's sleek hair and rested them on Xigbar's shoulders.

Xigbar lifted his chin, resting his forehead against Demyx's.

"Go..." Demyx pleaded, craving friction.

Xigbar started slowly, but sped up until they reached a quick, pleasurable tempo that left them both panting and begging for more. Xigbar felt himself getting close, and slipped one hand to Demyx's erection, pumping fiercely as he pressed Demyx harded into the back of the shower.

Demyx quickly hit his own cresciendo, being tossed into shooting stars of Xigbar's accord behind his eyelids.

Xigbar finished not ten seconds behind the wilting blond in his arms, crying out Demyx's name.

_  
You lift my spirit, take me higher, make me fly,  
Touch the moon up in the sky, when you are mine  
You lift me higher, take my spirit, make it fly,  
Where all new wonders will appear.  
_

"Was that," Xigbar panted, still seeing stars, "what ya, what ya wanted?"

Demyx nodded, his eyes wide with amazement. "Better than I thought it would be..." the blond mumbled.

Xigbar snorted, half-offended. "Well, I love you too."

Still basking in the afterglow, Demyx smiled into Xigbar's neck. "Mmmm, love you, but I'm turning into a prune."

Laughing, Xigbar washed off the remains of their love and helped Demyx out of the shower, tossing a towel at his head.

"C'mon, let's go finish this day."

* * *


End file.
